512_survivor_org_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Nepal
|returnees = Ilikebugs (90) TommyRevolution (94) MisconstruedReality (95) Tazzy102076 (95) Penguinxd123 (95) NoAviNK (95) |video = |previousseason= Survivor: Xiangshuihu |nextseason = Survivor: Iceland | dvd= }}Survivor: Nepal is the eighty-seventh season of this wiki. Twists *'The Death Zone:' This is a burial ground for the mistakes made by contestants in the previous 86 seasons. One person will be sent here every round to obtain an advantage and reverse the mistakes of the past. **'Vote Swapper:' This advantage was originally from where it was used by Sammy. He accidentally eliminated his own alliance member Tyler with it. It allows a contestant to switch the votes cast between two players. It was taken by Jake on Day 11 and used on Day 22. **'The Demon's Medallion:' This advantage was originally from where it was used by Charlie. His use of it on Hickman caused a mass panic that led to the elimination of one of his own alliance members, Mandy. It allows a contestant to block another contestant from voting. It was found by Lucky on Day 3 and used on Day 28. **'Vote Revealer:' This advantage was originally from where it was used by Kells. His use of it revealed his alliance to the other players, causing them to be picked off one by one. It makes the voting results public. It was found by Clismar on Day 9 and used on Day 30. **'Idol God:' This advantage was originally from where it was used by Niko. He used it to idol out Jastine, but the other players stopped trusting him, resulting in his elimination at the Final 5. It is an idol that can be played after the votes are read.It was found by Alex on Day 28 and used on Day 35. **'Immunity Steal:' This advantage was originally from where it was used by Andrew. He used it to steal the individual immunity of Nathaniel, resulting in his elimination. It got people convinced that he was a threat and he was voted out at the following Tribal Council. It allows a contestant to steal another player's individual immunity. It was found by Thomas on Day 20 and used on Day 35. **'The Amulet Of Safety:' This advantage was originally from where it was used by Basty. He used it to protect himself and Y, the latter of whom was the primary target that week. Y ended up winning the entire game while Basty was voted out at the Final 5. It allows a contestant to give immunity to themselves and another player if they don't already have it. It was found by Thomas on Day 30 and used on Day 35. **'The Vote Blocker:' This advantage was originally from where it was used by Kevin. He used it to block the vote of Gabe, but despite his best efforts, he was voted out at that same Tribal Council. It was found by Kerem on Day 32 and used on Day 35. *'Tribe Expansion:' On Day 10, the two tribes switched and became 3 tribes. *'Mutiny:' On Day 15, a mutiny was offered. Players can choose to switch to another tribe. If more than half of a tribe mutinies, the tribes will instead merge. Castaways The Game Trivia *All the players was given a scarf for this season to try sell online after the season was filmed. **This is similar to Trinidad & Tobago with trying to sell t-shirts. Links